The present invention relates to water fixtures. More particularly, the present invention relates to tubular assemblies for communicating water from supply valves to water fixtures.
There are a number of water fixtures used in plumbing for homes and offices. These fixtures include toilets, faucets, ice makers, washing machines (although washing machines are not typically considered as fixtures), water heaters and other such fixtures. Generally, these fixtures include a water inlet, a control valve, and a water outlet. The control valve is actuated to control the flow of water from the inlet of the fixture to the outlet of the fixture. Water is communicated to the fixture by a supply line. Plumbing materials are used to connect the water supply line to the inlet of the fixture.
Often the water supply tube and the inlet to the fixture are of different sizes. Typical fittings for water supply are compression fittings of {fraction (1/4 )} inch, xe2x85x9c inch, and xc2xd inch. Other types and sizes of fittings are iron pipe of xc2xd and xc2xe inches, and xe2x85x9e inch ballcock fitting. On the other hand, the inlet tubes for fixtures generally are xc2xc, xe2x85x9c, or xc2xd inch compression fittings, xc2xd inch iron pipe, xe2x85x9e inch ballcock, and xc2xe inch hose round.
There are various techniques employed to plumb the connection between the water supply and the fixture. Traditionally, rigid connections using copper pipe and fittings have been assembled by plumbers on site. This involves cutting copper tubing to size, and soldering the tubes and connectors for joining the supply to the fixture. However, there is a significant xe2x80x9cdo-it-yourselfxe2x80x9d market which has sought simpler connectors to join the water supply to the water inlet of the fixture. In response to this need, manufacturers have provided preassembled connectors comprising elongate tubes having threaded fasteners at opposing distal ends. Typically, the tubes are plastic and jacketed with a metal woven skin. These preassembled connectors provided in a number of configurations to met the various combinations of differently sized supply line fittings and fixture fittings. Also, these preassembled connectors are provided in a range of lengths. During installation, the excess length is accommodated by forming loops or bending the tube, whereby the fasteners are threadably engaged to appropriate connecters on the supply and inlet of the fixture.
While such devices have provided connectors between water supplies and fixtures, there are drawbacks to the use of such. The looping of the excess length is unattractive and, if bent, may form a weakened portion in the connector which is susceptible to high pressure failure. In some circumstances, connectors having a length that are just sufficient are used. This stresses the resilient tubing and leads to weakened connection which is also susceptible to failure. Further, plumbers and other persons plumbing these connections need to carry a large supply of a variety of fittings, due to the significant number of different combinations of fittings and lengths.
Accordingly there is a need in the art for providing improved plumbing connections which are readily assembled on site for connecting water supply tubes to water inlet tubes for water fixtures, which have differing tube diameters. It is to such that the present invention is directed.
The present invention meets the need in the art by providing a tube assembly readily assembled on site for communicating water under pressure from a water supply valve and a water fixture inlet tube, comprising an elongate tube that defines a plurality of annular corrugations having alternating grooves and ridges. The elongate tube is cut to length to extend between a water fixture inlet tube and a water supply valve. The elongate tube receives a pair of nuts in opposing relation. Each nut has an interior thread sized for threadingly engaging a respective one of a water fixture inlet tube and a water supply valve. opposing distal end portions of the elongate tube receive one of a pair of C-clips in one of the grooves in the opposing distal end portions of the tube, which C-clips define bearing surfaces for the nuts. The opposing distal ends of the elongate tube receive one of a pair of gaskets which are adapted for sealing between the respective distal ends of the tube and the water fixture inlet tube and the water supply valve, with the respective nuts bearing against the C-clips.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a method of connecting a water supply valve and a water fixture inlet tube with a tube assembly for communicating water under pressure, comprising the steps of:
(a) slidingly receiving a pair of nuts in opposing relation on an elongate tube that defines a plurality of annular corrugations having alternating recesses and ridges;
(b) engaging one of a pair of C-clips onto a respective selected one of the recesses in opposing distal end portions of the elongate tube;
(c) placing one of a pair of gaskets on the opposing distal end portions of the elongate tube and each bottoming against one of the C-clips;
(d) connecting the respective distal ends of the elongate tube to the fixture inlet tube and the water supply tube,
whereby the gaskets seal the connections between the respective distal ends of the elongate tube and the fixture inlet tube and the water supply tube while the nuts bear against respective second surfaces of the C-clips.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a method of connecting a water supply valve and a water fixture inlet tube with a tube assembly for communicating water under pressure, comprising the steps of:
(a) slidingly receiving a first nut on an elongate tube defining a plurality of annular corrugations having alternating recesses and ridges;
(b) engaging a first C-clip onto a selected one of the recesses in a first distal end portion of the elongate tube;
(c) placing a first gasket on the first distal end portion of the elongate tube and bottoming against a first surface of the first C-clip;
(d) inserting the gasket into an open end of the water fixture inlet tube and cutting the elongate tube to length relative to a water supply valve;
(e) slidingly receiving a second nut on the elongate tube;
(f) engaging a second C-clip onto a selected one of the recesses in a second distal end portion of the elongate tube;
(g) placing a second gasket on the second distal end portion of the elongate tube and bottoming against a first surface of the second C-clip;
(h) connect the respective distal ends of the elongate tube to the fixture inlet tube and the water supply tube,
whereby the gaskets seal the connections between the respective distal ends of the elongate tube and the fixture inlet tube and the water supply tube while the nuts bear against respective second surfaces of the C-clips.
Objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the following detailed description of the invention and claims in view of the appended drawings.